Business as usual
by startwriting
Summary: Short P/D moment, fits in anywhere in the TVmovies. inspired by an old joke by Bill Cosby


_Inspired by a joke by Bill Cosby - small piece of P and D in their office. Fits in anywhere in the TVmovies. _

_(Please keep on R&R, I need it)_

His ritual had started without her this morning. She had chosen to sleep alone at her home after having dinner with her friends last night. It was okay, he was used to it. Sometimes they needed space and time on their own. Though this need wasn't as strong as it used to be.

He loved her going out with friends. But he loved her more going out with him.

She came into the office ten minutes after he had arrived. Sharing their goodmornings, he kissed her forehead softly and embraced her, already starting to ease because of her calm appearance. He sat down at her desk, and asked her about her evening, she told him about her friends and their ways. She asked him about his evening, and he answered truthfully it had been nicely quiet. When he boyishly complained to her about the bad quality of his sleep because she wasn't next to him, she just smiled, knowing it wasn't a lie. She knew how he felt. She felt the same.

Around half past eight, like usual, the first phonecalls came through, Ken quickly stopped by, there were some maildeliveries. The rattle of the fax, the ringing of the phone, the coffee brewing, all of this particular office sounds and scents, together with her throaty voice and his favourite perfume combined into an elixer to him, that made him think faster, made him more thorough and much more efficient.

It was ten-thirty when she made her way into his office, and stood still at his desk. After a few moments, he looked up from his documents.

" Della? "

" No, it's nothing. I must be getting old…, " she shook her head.

" Why? "

" I forgot why I came here…."

" Well, miss Street, that was probably because you are my secretary. " Barely able to suppress a grin, he sat back in his chair.

She rolled her eyes. " No, that's not what I mean. I can't remember what I wanted to do in your office. "

He watched her in silence. Her eyes searched the room, but apparently nothing brought any enlightment. Her head to the side, she explored his face, as if the answer was written in his eyes. Her exploration continued, while he stood up from his chair to sit next to her on his desk.

" Can I have a guess? "

" Sure."

" I'm quite positive you came in here to kiss me. "

She chuckled. " Well, I'm quite positive I didn't, but,….. " she put her arms around his neck and brought her face close to his, " ….that'll give me something to do while I figure out why I came in here in the first place. "

He kissed her soft lips with restrained desire. The images of last nights' dreams were still quite vivid, and had involved both Della and his desk in a particular way. His hands went down from her back to her waist to strike her bottom lightly. He loved that soft swell just as much as her soft approving moans, and her divine taste.

" You know the answer is right here. " He patted her buttocks.

" What? "

" Really. Believe me. "

" Sure….. " She whiped her lipstick from his mouth.

" Now look, you go back to your chair, sit down, and the moment you sit down, you 'll remember. "

" Think so? "

" I know so. "

" All right. "

She shook her head and went back to her desk. He smiled at her when she appeared in the doorway of his office again, and went straight for a file that was on his desk.

" It worked. " She grinned.

" I know. It always works for me too. "

" It does? So you always have to sit down too, to remember? "

" No, " he didn't look up from his papers, " I just always have to caress your bottom to remember. "

She laughed out loud. " Oh, sure. "

" That's why the amount of my carressings increase together with my age, miss Street. "

" U-uh. I see. " She shook her head.

Thoughts of her left his head slowly and reluctantly after he read the first line of a fresh file. His desire had to wait until tonight. There was work to do.

His voice was serious again. " I want to go through the mail and start the brief for the Ferthers' case. "

She checked her watch. " Better after lunch. I have some invoices to take care off first, if you don't mind. "

He nodded, without looking up. " After lunch is fine. "

Turning on her heels at the door, she watched him thoughtfully.

" Forgot something again? "

" I love you. "

" I love you too. "

She closed the door.


End file.
